


Albus' Mortification

by AlbusGellertAlways



Series: Grindeldore Oneshots [14]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus is a gay disaster, Canon Gay Relationship, Embarrassment, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gellert is an idiot, Good Albus Dumbledore, Good Gellert Grindelwald, Grindeldore, M/M, Pillow Talk, Summer of 1899, Teen Romance, Young Albus Dumbledore, Young Gellert Grindelwald, feelings suck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 14:19:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17747444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlbusGellertAlways/pseuds/AlbusGellertAlways
Summary: Gellert informs Albus that he is too loud in bed.  Can Albus work through his feelings or is he destined to be mortified forever?





	Albus' Mortification

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anrim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anrim/gifts).



> Disclaimer: JKR owns it.
> 
> A/N: This was just a funny little thing I cooked up while still working on Closer Than Brothers. Hope you enjoy!

Albus' Mortification 

.~.

“Hey, Albus, I need to tell you something.”  
  
“What?”  A naked Albus turned over and gave his boyfriend a soppy smile.  They were lying in bed in Gellert’s bedroom after a mind-blowing round and Albus had never been happier, never felt so connected to someone.  Their hands were intertwined on top of the covers the way Albus liked, a reminder of the way they’d just been joined together.  They had the house all to themselves today, as Gellert's Aunt Bathilda was away on a research trip for her book.  Albus couldn’t believe how lucky he was, that he’d found a lover who accepted him just as he was, faults and all.    
  
Gellert chewed nervously on his lower lip.  “Well, it’s just that when you come, you’re kind of loud.”  
  
“Oh.  I see.”  Albus tried to keep his expression neutral, tried not to panic.  “I thought you’ve said before that my noises turn you on.”  
  
“They do,” Gellert insisted.  “Let me try and explain better.  Sometimes when you come, you let out this ear-shattering scream.  It kind of ruins it for me, you know?”  
  
“Oh.”  Albus looked down at the rumpled covers.  “Why didn’t you tell me this earlier?”  
  
Gellert shrugged.  “I’m telling you now.  So next time, just tone it down a little.”  He patted Albus’ shoulder before he got up from the bed.   Gellert yawned and stretched before announcing, “I’m going downstairs to get some food.  You want me to get you something?”  
  
“No, I’m not hungry,” Albus said quietly.  
  
“Suit yourself.”  Gellert disappeared, leaving Albus all alone in the bedroom.  Frightening thoughts whizzed through his head as he absorbed exactly what Gellert had told him.  
  
_Shit.  I was too loud._  

Albus’ face crumpled as he curled up into a ball on the bed, burrowing under the covers.   He shook as he tried to push his feelings deep down.  What did this mean for him and Gellert?  Had he completely ruined their relationship?  No, that couldn’t be true, as Gellert hadn’t seemed upset.  Then another horrible thought surfaced.  What if Gellert never wanted to have sex with him again because he was too loud?  But that couldn’t be true either because Gellert mentioned a next time.  

Albus fervently wished that he hadn’t been a virgin when they met.  Albus had always worried about having no experience while Gellert had had plenty.  He didn’t want to do anything weird or odd in bed.  The trouble was, he didn’t have any idea of what was weird and what was normal.  Apparently, he’d blown it.  He hoped that Gellert would forgive him but he didn’t feel like asking today.

Albus knew he couldn’t stay in bed forever.  With a sigh, he threw off the covers and got dressed.  After looking in the mirror and flattening his hair the best he could, Albus headed downstairs with the intention of returning home immediately.   He couldn’t face Gellert like this, knowing what he now knew.

Gellert was facing away from him, preparing something on the counter.

“I’m going home,” Albus informed Gellert after grabbing his wand which was resting on the table. 

“Why?” Gellert frowned.  “I thought you said you were free for the whole day.  We were going to work on our manifesto.”

“I don’t want to,” said Albus, barely keeping it together as his voice wavered.  “I need to go home.”

But Gellert wasn’t stupid.  After he turned around, he noticed that Albus was looking everywhere else but at him.  “What’s wrong, mein Schatz?”

 “Nothing,” Albus snapped, glaring at his boyfriend.  “Just leave me alone.”

Gellert gave him a knowing look.  “Is it because of what I said?”

“Of course not,” Albus fumed, but he couldn’t look Gellert in the eye.

“Albie, you’ve never lied to me before,” said Gellert, sounding hurt.  “Don’t start now.  Tell me what you are feeling.”  He approached Albus and gently placed a hand on Albus’ shoulder.   But Albus only moved away.

“Please, Albus.  I hate to see you suffering like this,” said Gellert, his expression one of concern. 

Somehow Albus found the courage to speak his mind, even though it was hard.  “You really hurt my feelings when you told me I was too loud,” Albus admitted.  “I’ve never been so mortified in my life.”   
  
Gellert raised an eyebrow.  “That wasn’t my intention.  I was just giving you some honest feedback.”  
  
“Yeah, well, you could’ve been a little nicer about it,” Albus sniffed.    
  
Gellert considered it.  “How else should I’ve phrased it?”  
  
“Oh, I don’t know.”  Albus put his hands on his hips.  “Maybe you could’ve prefaced it with how much you love me and then gone into the critical part.”  
  
Gellert sighed.  “Yeah, you’re right.  I’m sorry I hurt you.  But I’m a participant in our intimate encounters just as much as you are and I want to enjoy them as much as you do.  I needed to speak up for myself.”  
  
“I know, and I’m glad you did.  I’m just really embarrassed.”  Albus’ face flushed.  “As you know, I don’t have any experience before you.  I didn’t mean to do it wrong.”  
  
Gellert gave him a wry smile and motioned for Albus to come closer.   Albus moved towards Gellert, who pulled him into his arms.  Then Gellert carefully moved them to the couch, where he wrapped himself around Albus’ shaking form.

“Oh, liebling, you’re not doing it wrong.”  Gellert kissed the side of Albus’ neck, causing the boy to relax a bit.  “Far from it.  You picked up everything else so quickly.  Some people are just louder than others.  You probably weren’t even aware of it, which is why I brought it to your attention.”  
  
“No, I wasn’t aware of it,” said Albus, his cheeks still hot.  “Next time, I’ll just be quiet the whole time, alright?”  
  
“That’s not what I’m asking,” Gellert said, both hands gently rubbing his boyfriend’s back.  “Like I said, I like to hear you.  Just be cognizant of the volume of your voice when you orgasm.  That’s all.”  
  
“I can do that,” Albus promised.  “But I’m not sure if I will enjoy it as much if I’m worried about my voice."  
  
Gellert’s expression softened.  “Then we’ll just have to practice, and really communicate with each other.”

Albus blushed again.  “I have trouble with that.”

“Me too,” Gellert admitted.  “That’s why I waited so long to tell you.  I didn’t want to hurt you.”  
  
“Then why were you so flippant earlier?” Albus wanted to know.  
  
Gellert winced.  “I thought if I didn’t make a big deal out of it, you wouldn’t be as hurt.  That really backfired, huh?”  
  
Albus nodded, enjoying Gellert’s touch, which was very soothing.  “I’m really sorry I took it so hard.”  
  
“It’s alright.  Gellert chuckled.  “We made a right mess of this, didn’t we?”

“I suppose.  Do you forgive me?” Albus softly asked.

Gellert pulled Albus in for a peck.  “There’s nothing to forgive.”

“Oh.”  Albus gave him a watery smile.  “Good.”

Gellert gently ran his fingers through Albus’ hair.  “Stay with me today, Albie,” he pleaded.  “You don’t need to be embarrassed, I promise.  Let’s get some food, work on our manifesto for a few hours, and then we can try again.  Alright?”

“Alright,” Albus whispered, enjoying Gellert's touch.  “I love you, Gell.”

Gellert’s heart swelled at Albus’ declaration.  “I love you too, Albie.   Now, let’s go get something to eat.”  He held out his hand and Albus slipped his hand into Gellert’s where it belonged.

.~.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for your comments and kudos! I really appreciate it.


End file.
